


Purple

by the_lanky_kat



Series: The Colors of Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Television, There is no angst, They be children, Tooru is such a dork, Volleyball, i love it, it's a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: Purple: beginnings/volleyballOrHow Tooru and Hajime's First Learn About Volleyball





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Children!Iwaois. This was made for my series of prompts I made for myself based on the different colors! I hope you enjoy! :D

Purple—8 Years Old

* * *

 

Hajime nearly knocks over his mother as he runs towards the door, the familiar knocking of his friend making him excited. Tooru's going to watch a documentary with Hajime on the rhinoceros beetle! Of course, after that Tooru's going to make Hajime watch some stupid show on aliens, but it's worth it as long as Tooru has to watch the beetle documentary!

  
Hajime flings open the door and is immediately stumbling backwards under the excess weight of his friend, though Tooru is too small to weigh anything too significant that Hajime can't hold them both upright.

  
"Hajime!" Tooru exclaims, burying his face into Hajime's shirt.

  
"It's good to see you, Tooru-kun!" Hajime's mother says from behind the boys.

  
The toddler in Hajime's mother's arms makes a gurgling noise, then makes a noise that sounds eerily close to "Tooru". Hajime detangles himself from Tooru, turning to look at his little sister, who stares blankly at him.

  
"It's not fair," Hajime huffs, pulling at the edge of his shirt as he pouts, "she won't even say _my_ name, but she knows _his_?"

  
Tooru detaches himself from Hajime and skips over to where Hajime's mother has Mayoka in her arms, grinning widely as the toddler tries to reach down to touch Tooru's ever-fluffy hair. Tooru reaches up to gently hold the toddler's hand, grinning as wide as the time he swore he saw that alien spaceship (Hajime tried to tell him it was a plane, but Tooru didn't believe him). Mayoka giggles and brightly says "Tooru!" like Hajime's friend is the best thing since Bubble Guppies.

  
"It's a shame you don't have any younger siblings, Tooru-kun," Hajime's mother says, ruffling Tooru's hair. "You really would make a great older brother."

  
Tooru beams up at Hajime's mother, and Hajime vaguely thinks that it's not fair that Tooru can be that good with adults and little children, but not be good with kids his own age. Hajime hates how well Tooru gets along with adults (even better than Hajime himself, which is quite an impressive feat), considering the kid is such a crybaby and a dork at heart.

  
Hajime finally has enough of Tooru paying attention to Mayoka and not him, so he walks over and tugs sharply on a tuff of unruly brown hair.

  
"Ow!" Tooru exclaims, whipping around with his hand over the offending piece of hair.

  
"Hajime!" his mother hisses out, reaching forward to lightly smack Hajime's head. "That's rude! What do you say to Tooru-kun?"

  
Hajime glares at Tooru, but mumbles out a halfhearted apology nonetheless. He's not sorry, Tooru deserved it, but Hajime is smart enough not to tell his mother that.

  
"I'm sorry," Tooru sniffles, his eyes filling with tears. "It's probably my fault. I'm always doing stupid stuff because I don't know any better."

  
Hajime immediately feels his regret start to sink in, quickly realizing what he did was absolutely not okay. Hajime's mother opens her mouth to reassure Tooru that he did nothing wrong, but Hajime beats her to it.

  
"I'm sorry, Tooru. Please don't cry. We can go watch your alien show?" Hajime suggests.

  
Tooru sniffles again and wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand, but he seems to perk up slightly.

  
"Really? What about your bug show?" Tooru asks, looking at Hajime with wide eyes.

  
Hajime scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to say next.

  
"Bugs scare you," is all Hajime can come up with.

  
It earns him a weird look from his mother, but Tooru seems to understand what Hajime is trying to say, and grins widely at him.

  
"Lets go watch the aliens then, Hajime! I'll tell you about all the different types!" Tooru exclaims, grabbing ahold of Hajime's hand to tug him into the living room.

  
When Tooru pulls Hajime into the living room, they find that Hajime's father is sitting on the Iwaizumis old couch, eyes locked on the television screen. Tooru seems to think nothing of it, but Hajime knows his father hates watching television, and rarely ever does so. The show that's on seems to have captivated all of his attention, but Hajime can't see why. It's just a bunch of people running around after a ball, but the ball is weird looking and unlike anything him or Tooru play with at recess.

  
"What's that?" Hajime asks as him and Tooru settle themselves on the couch beside his father.

  
"Volleyball," his father says simply, eyes never leaving the television screen.

  
"What's so great about it?" Tooru asks, tilting his head curiously.

  
"Volleyball is the sport of kings," Hajime's father says simply.

  
"Kings?" Tooru asks excitedly.

  
Tooru loves stories about knights and kings; almost every book in his bedroom is either about knights and kings and princesses or aliens (though there is a few about bugs, much to Hajime's delight).

  
"Yeah. You see that guy holding the ball?"

  
Tooru nods eagerly, eyes fixated on the screen in front of him. Hajime looks too, but he can't see what's so great. The guy is just spinning the ball in his hands right now.

  
"He's serving. His goal is to get the ball to hit the ground on the other side of the net. That's how you score points."

  
Both Hajime and Tooru watch as the man stops spinning the ball in his hands and begins to run before tossing the ball up into the air. When he hits the ball, it's so forceful that no one on the other side tries to stop it from touching the ground, or maybe it was hit too quickly for them to touch, either way, it was pretty cool in Hajime's opinion.

Hajime hears Tooru's gasp beside him, and he looks over to see his friend's eyes wider than he's ever seen them, awe written all over his face.

  
"Hajime! We should try to do that!" he exclaims, beginning to squirm around excitedly like a puppy.

  
"I can teach you," Hajime's father says. "I was a setter back in the day."

  
"A setter?" Tooru asks, his eyes somehow managing to get even wider.

  
"Yeah, it's the coolest position you can play!"

  
Tooru turns to Hajime for a moment, searching his face for something, but Hajime doesn't know what. Whatever Tooru was looking for, he apparently found, because he turns back to Hajime's father with a big grin on his face.

  
"Please teach Hajime and I how to play volleyball!"


End file.
